Endlich leuten die kirchen glocken
by Joan Lillian Potter
Summary: Musst du wirklich gehen? fragte ein großer blau haariger junger Mann mit braunen Augen und umarmte seine verlobte von hinten dabei küsste er ihren Hals während sie ihre Haare hochsteckte Chiaki! sagte sie und stieß ihn sanft weg und vollendete ihr wer
1. Default Chapter

Autor: marronjeanne  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paaring: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer : Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura ! Die ganzen Lemon zehnen sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion !Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht  
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare

Liebe kennt keine grenzen

Kapitel 1a  
" Musst du wirklich gehen?" fragte ein großer blau haariger junger Mann mit braunen Augen und umarmte seine verlobte von hinten dabei küsste er ihren Hals während sie ihre Haare hochsteckte " Chiaki!" sagte sie und stieß ihn sanft weg und vollendete ihr werk zu frieden "Marron warum kann ich denn nicht mit ?" "Weil dein Vater dich genau in 3 Stunden im kranken haus erwartet wenn du mich weg gebracht hast." Sagte sie und zupfte noch ein bisschen an ihren haaren. Beleidigt sah er Marron an es gefiel ihm nicht das sie heute nach Amerika fliegen sollte. "Bitte schau mich nicht so an in einer Woche bin ich ja wieder da:" "Ja Ja!" Chiaki betrachtete Marron sie war noch schöner geworden ihren langen braunen Haaren hatte sie zur einer raffinierten Hochsteckfrisur hoch gesteckt zwei einzelne Strähnchen fielen ihr ins gesiecht was ihre Figur perfekt betonte Marron bemerkte den Blick von Chiaki er hatte diese Sehnsucht in den Augen. " Chiaki versuch es erst gar nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und steckte ihre Kulturtasche in den Koffer und versuchte diesen mit aller kraft zu schließen. Chiaki folgte ihr Marron ins Wohnzimmer und beobachte den Kampf den Marron mit ihrem Koffer ausführte. Chiaki fand diesen Anblick zu komisch er fing leise an zu lachen "Hoffentlich hört sie mich nicht !" dachte er ."Warum lachst du mich aus anstatt mir zu helfen?" Fragte Marron ihn vorfurfs voll sauer sah sie Chiaki an. Schuldig blickte er sie an er sah in ihren Augen das sie leicht saure war. "Schuldigung Schatz, aber du siehst zu komisch aus und wieso sollte ich dir helfen wenn ich nicht möcht das du fliegst, wenn du nämlich deinen Koffer nicht bald zu kriegst dann wirst du deinen Flieger verpassen und dann bleibst du hier bei mir:" Erklärte er ihr und grinste sie an. Noch im selben Augenblick wusste er dass er es geschafft hatte, er wusste dass es gemein war aber sie war einfach zu süß wenn sie sich aufregte. "Chiaki du bist echt gemein ich habe meine Elter jetzt schon ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt wo ich sie besuchen will machst du mir vorwürfe das ist echt gemein du bringst mich echt auf die Palme, Was-" 

Weiter kam sie nicht denn während sie sich aufregte und tobte war Chiaki auf sie zu gegangen und stoppte ihren kleinen Wutausbruch abrupt mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Chiaki wusste das sie nun richtig sauer war. Sie konnte es nicht leiden wenn er sie so unterbrach wenn sie in Fahrt war und das wusste er. Jetzt war sie erst richtig sauer. Wütend Stoss sie ihn weg und schrie ihn an:"CHIAKI! MACHST DU DICH ÜBER MICH LUSTIG ODER WAS SOLL DAS HIER DU REGST MICH HEUTE VOLL AUF! DU BIST ECHT UNMÖGLICH! " "Ich kann es dir nur immer wieder sagen du bist soooooo süß wenn du sauer bist." " KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL ERNST BLEIBEN!" "Nö, nicht wenn du so süß aussiehst !" " CHIAKI!" "Marron!" "GRRRR DU GEHST MIR SO WAS VON AUF DIE NERVEN. WARUM KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL ERNST BLEIBEN!" Chiaki musste sich richtig zusammen reißen um nicht über sie herzufallen sie sah zum anbeißen aus wie sie sich sauer eine Strähne aus dem gesicht wischte. Marron sah in die Augen ihres Verlobten was ihm durch den kopf ging und sagte ruhig: "Chiaki das kannst du abhaken:" Chiaki grinste Marron an er wusste sehr wohl das sie mindestens noch 5 stunden hatte bevor sie zum Flughafen musste. Sie hatte ihm absichtlich die falsche Uhrzeit gesagt damit sie auch pünktlich da war um nicht doch noch wegen Chiaki ihren Flieger zu verpassen Flug zu verpassen.

Denn sie hatte schon geahnt das dieser kleine streit kommen würde. Was Marrons nicht wusste ist das Chiaki vor einigen Tagen ihr Ticket gefunden hatte kurz vorher hatte sie ihm noch gesagt das ihr Flug morgens um neun ginge er staunte nicht schlecht als er sah das ihr Flug in Wirklichkeit erst um 11abflog er lies sich aber nichts anmerken und spielte bei ihrem kleinen spiel mit . Marron hatte sich wieder ihrem Koffer zugewandt und sah ihn verzweifelt an auf einmal spürte sie Chiaki sie wegschuppste und selbst vor den Koffer trat. "Mach mal platz schatz und lass den meister ran!" Marron ihn spöttisch an. Chiaki versuchte nun seit geschlagenen 15 min. den Koffer zu schließen. Marron wollte ihm sagen woran es lag aber sobald sie auch nur den mund auf machte hob er die hand und sagte "Nur eine Minute:" Chiaki sank verzweifelt auf den Boden und wischte sich den Schweiz von der Stirn. Er sah Marron's schaden frohes grinsen und meinte sauer:"Was gibt es da zu lachen!" "Nichts bis auf die Kleinigkeit das du vielleicht den Ärmel meines Pullis in den Koffer tun solltest, dann würde er bestimmt viel leichter zu gehen. "Wo ist da denn ein Ärmel ich bin doch nicht blind!" Marron kam zu ihm und zeigte ihm das stück Stoff holte den Pulli raus faltete ihn und legte ihn zurück. Missmutig betrachtete Chiaki den Übeltäter. Raffte sich auf und versuchte erneut den Koffer zu schließen: Ohne Erfolg. Chiaki kam eine Idee zuerst sah er Marron an und dann den Koffer.

"Ja so wird es gehen!" murmelte er. Marron sah ihn verdutzt an als er sie plötzlich hochnahm und auf den Koffer setzte. Klack der Deckel war nun ganz zu. Chiaki ging in die knie und machte den Verschluss zu. Als er stolz zu Marron schauen wollte blickte er gerade Wegs unters kleid und erkannte das sie ein dunkelrotes Höschen trug. "Umwerfende Aussicht!" sagt er unabsichtlich laut aus. Marron dies natürlich und sah Chiaki sauer an. Dieser Mann konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Chiaki fiel es wirklich nicht leicht ihr zu wieder stehen sie sah einfach zu gut aus das kurze Cream farbendes Sommerkleid stand ihr perfekt und passte einfach super zu ihrer Frisur. Marron ging an Chiaki vor bei und holte zwei Gläser Wasser das eine drückte sie ihm in die Hand und das andere stellte sie auf den Tisch. Chiaki seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch er zog Marron zu sich. "Danke:" sagte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich Marron!" "ich dich auch!" Marron kuschelte sich in seine Arme und döste ein. Chiaki sah Marron liebevoll an. Als er jedoch sah das diese eingeschlafen war klappte ihm (wortwörtlich) der mund auf. Er verstand es einfach nicht wie sie immer so schnell einschlafen konnte. Na warte Rache ist süß Dachte er bei sich und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte "Chiaki ist die liebe meines Lebens und der netteste und schönste Mann der Welt außer dem ist er super gebildet und intelegent." 

Grinsend sah er Marron an als diese alles schön brav wiederholte. Dann sagte er laut in Ohr. "Danke für Kompliment." Erschrocken fuhr Maron hoch. "Was? Wo? Wer?" Fragte sie verwirrt und sah sich hektisch um. Als sie den auf dem Boden krümmenden Chiaki sah erschrocken sprang sie auf und rief Hysterisch. "CHIAKI! WAS HAST DU ! BRAUCHST DU HILFE? WARTE ICH RUFE DEINEN VATER ANHALT DURCH!" sie stürmte los schnappte das Telfon und lief zurück. In ihrer Panik bekam sie nicht den Grund mit warum Chiaki sich auf dem Boden wälzte und keine Luft bekam. Er bekam vor lachen keine Luft allerdings hörte man nicht sein lachen sondern nur wie er immer nur nach Luft schnappte. Hilfe wie war die Nummer! Verzweifelt suchte sie im Register die Nummer von Kaiki-sama in ihrer eile war sie schon dreimal an ihr vorbei gerattert "HALT DURCHES DAUERT NICHT MEHR LANGE AH DA IST SIE JA!" Chiaki schnappte noch heftiger nach Luft was Marron noch panischer werden lies.


	2. Von Erstickungsgefahr und Geheimhaltungs...

Kapitel 2

Fragt sie verwirrt und sieht sich hektisch um. Als sie den auf dem Boden krümmenden Chiaki sah springt sie erschrocken auf und ruft Hysterisch. „CHIAKI! WAS HAST DU ! BRAUCHST DU HILFE? WARTE ICH RUFE DEINEN VATER AN HALT DURCH!" Sie stürmt los schnappt das Telfon und läuft zurück. In ihrer Panik bekommt sie nicht den Grund mit warum Chiaki sich auf dem Boden wälzt und keine Luft bekommt. Er bekommt vor lachen keine Luft, allerdings hörte man nicht sein lachen sondern nur wie er immer wieder nach Luft schnappt. Hilfe wie war die Nummer! Verzweifelt sucht sie im Register die Nummer von Kaiki-sama. In ihrer eile rattert sie aber dreimal an der Nummer vorbei. „HALT DURCH ES DAUERT NICHT MEHR LANGE AH DA IST SIE JA!" Sie wird immer panischer als sie die Geräusche von Chiaki hört. Geh ran! Bitte Kaiki. „Hallo?" meldete sich ein männliche stimme die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. „Kaiki-san sind sie es?" „Nein ab…….." „Oh das tut mir leid." Hektisch legt sie auf, sieht runter zu Chiaki und ihre Stimmung schlägt in weniger als einer Sekunde um. Sie sieht das er sich vor lachen krümmt und nicht weil er aus irgendeinen Grund keine Luft bekommt. Er lachte sie aus! Marron sieht aus den Augenwinkeln das Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch stehen. Sie grinst einige Sekunden, setzt dann aber wieder ihre Sorgenvolle Mine auf. Sie geht zu ihm und setzt sich neben ihn, legt ihn auf den Rücken und seinen Kopf bettet sie auf ihren Schoß. „ Dein Vater kommt jeden Augenblick. Schade eigentlich wollte ich dir gerade mitteilen dass dein Vater und ich uns abgesprochen habe und du mit zu meinen Eltern kommen solltest." Chiaki hört schlagartig auf zu lachen. Immer noch um Atem ringend sieht er Marron in die Augen. Er sieht nicht wie sie nach dem Wasserglas greift und kann somit auch nicht rechtzeitig reagieren als sie dieses über ihn ausschüttet. Chiaki prustet und wischt sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. „Sag mal was sollte das den jetzt?" Fragt er Marron entrüstet. „Das war nur die Rechnung dafür dass du dich über mich lustig gemacht hast!" Wütend springt sie auf. Chiaki knallt mit dem Kopf auf den harten Boden. Schnell springt er auf, denn er weis das er nun zu weit gegangen ist. Als er ihr gerade in die Augen geschaut hatte konnte er Tränen sehen. Er geht ihr nach doch muss er vor der Schlafzimmertüre Stopp machen. Er drückt die Türklinke und will zu Marron rein gehen, aber die Türe ist abgeschlossen. "Marron schatz bitte mach auf!" ruft er ihr durch die geschlossene Türe zu. Keine Antwort.1 „Bitte mach auf!" Wieder keine Reaktion.2 „ALSO LANGSAM WERDE ICH SAUER! ICH WIEß DAS ICH EINEN FEHLER GEMACHT HABE UND ES TUT MIR AUCH LEID ABER MACH JETZT DIE VERDAMMTE TÜR AUF!" Ruft er ihr zu und knallt mit der Faust gegen die Türe.3

„Wieso schreist du die Tür so an." Fragt ihn eine stimme. Chiaki macht erschrocken einen Luftsprung nach hinten. „MARRON! A…a….aber du warst doch im Schlafzimmer!" Grinsend zieht Marron den Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Sie hat sich gerade eine Sporthose und ein Top angezogen, denn ihr Kleid wurde auch nass als sie ihm das Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt hatte. Chiaki sieht Marron hinter her als diese in die Küche geht um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Nach wenigen Sekunden geht er ihr nach. „Es tut mir leid ich wollte nicht das du dir solche sorgen machst."4 sagt er in ihr Ohr und gibt ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Nacken. „Wieso hast du es denn dann gemacht?" „Es tut mir wirklich leid aber es war einfach zu komisch wie du mir alles nachgesprochen hast." Er gibt ihr wieder einen Kuss auf den Nacken. „Mach das nie wieder hast du mich verstanden!" „Ja... Ach übrigens was willst du zwei stunden früher am Flughafen? Machen triffst du dich mit jemanden?" flüstert er in ihr Ohr. Erschrocken dreht sie sich um. „Woher?" „Du solltest demnächst dein ticket besser verstecken." „Oh!" er zieht sie enger an sich. „Also mit wem triffst du dich?" fragt Chiaki sie eindringlich „ Mit niemanden. Wirklich. Ich wollte nur….. noch etwas erledigen." Antwortet Marron schnell. Phu beinah hätte ich mich verraten dachte Marron. Prüfend blickt er Marron in die Augen. „Naja ich werde dir mal glauben trotzdem werde ich dich erst in fünf stunden hinbringen." „Ok!" seufzt Marron. Er hat es mal wieder heraus bekommen „Wie bekommst du so was immer raus?" Fragt sie ihn lächelnd. „Tja ich habe gute Kontakte die mir so was beigebracht haben!" „MIYAKO!" Chiaki grinst sie an und zog sie noch näher an sich und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Erst währt Marron sich, will hin wegstoßen, doch dann gab sie auf. Es hat sowieso keinen sinn gehabt. Außerdem verliert sie sich mal wieder in seinen Augen und in der Leidenschaft die sie in seinem Kuss spürt. Sie lässt sich mitreißen. Marron spürt das er sie langsam hochhebt 5 und sie auf die Arbeitsplatte absetzt. Ihre Lippen lösen sich nur um Luft zu holen „Chi….." „Sag bitte nichts." Sagt er und küsst sie erneut. Marron spürt seine Zunge in ihrem Mund noch bevor sie weis was sie macht, macht sie es ihm nach. Nun kann er sich endgültig nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Langsam schiebt er eine Hand unter ihr Top, hofft das sie das zulässt und sie lies es zu. Er wandert mit seiner Hand zu ihrem BH und will ihn gerade öffnen, als sie ein Sturmklingeln unterbricht. Erschrocken lösen sie sich von einander und sehen sich an. „Ach ist ja schon gut ich mache auf." Meint er zu Marron als das Sturmklingeln nicht auf hörte und geht zur Türe.

1 Die würde er von mir auch nicht bekommen Chiaki böser junge also pfui so was tut man nicht

2 Richtig Marron gibs ihm!

3 tz Männer … der hat ja wohl überhaupt keinen Grund sauer zu sein... typisch

4 Mein Gott Chiaki was soll sie denn sonst machen ein freudenfest

5 also ich habe ja am anfangs gesagt das Marion die Lemon teile schreibt, dies ist aber meine... oder vielleicht wird es ja auch gar kein wer weiß

Vielen dank an:

Avallyn Black:Klar geht die story weiter auf animexx.de ist sie schon bei kapitel 9 also wen du lust hast kannst du auch da schauen


	3. Der Störenfried

Autor: Joan Lillian Potter  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/20  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paaring: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura! Die ganzen Lemon zehnen sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion!Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein Hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht  
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare

Kapitel 3

Wenn es jetzt nicht wichtig war würde er denjenigen umbringen der es wagte zu klingeln und ihn und Marron störte. Mit mordlüsternen Augen öffnete er die Tür. Er wollt sie gerade wieder zuknallen weil er niemanden sah als er auf einmal ein schnaufen hört blickt er auf den Boden und schaute in die blauen Augen des Störenfriedes. „Vater?"(1) sagte Chiaki weniger Erfreut was willst DU hier!" Fragte er seinen Vater und schaut ihn mit solcher Wut an das Kaiki richtig angst bekam. „Marron hat versucht mich anzurufen doch ich war nicht da und Kagura ist ran gegangen allerdings hat sie ihn wohl nicht erkannt und Kagura meint sie hätte verzweifelt und aufgelöst angehört, und da wollte ich mal wissen was passiert ist!" Mit diesen Worten ging er an seinem Sohn vorbei in die Wohnung um Marron zu suchen als er auch schon die antwort von seinem Sohn bekam „sie ist in der Küche." In der Küche wo er eine recht zersauste Marron findet „Marron-san hast du etwas?" Erschrocken drehte sich die angesprochene um. Sie sieht (2) aus als wenn sie gerade aufgestanden wäre. Chiaki hoffte und bettete das sein Vater schnell wieder ging. „I…… Ich hab nichts wieso?" „Du hast doch gerade eben bei mir angerufen und hattest nicht mich sonder Kagura am Handy anscheinend hast du ihn nicht erkannt!" „Oh ja … Entschuldigung Kaiki-san" „Was war denn los?" Nichts!" mischte sich Chiaki ein „Wirklich?" Fragte Kaiki und blickte die beiden forsch an. „Ja Schatz wirklich?" Fragte Marron übertrieben freundlich zu ihrem Verlobten „JA!" „Ich glaube du wolltest deinem Vater erklären warum ich ihn angerufen habe oder soll ich das für dich machen?" „Ähm was den?" Fragte Kaiki an seinen Sohn gewandt. „Ähm… Nichts Besonderes!" Chiaki sah Marron eindringlich an doch diese erwiderte seinen Blick kühl. „Ok dann muss ich es wohl sagen!" (3) „Sagt mal was geht hier eigentlich vor komme ich irgendwie ungünstig?" „JA!" „NEIN!" Kaiki von einem zum anderen es war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt das sah er seinem Sohn an jedoch war er neugierig und wollte wissen was sein Sohn ihm sagen sollte (4). In ihm begann ein heftiger Kampf mit seiner Neugierde, zu Chiakis übel gewann diese. „Chiaki ich werde nicht eher gehen bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast warum Marron so aufgelöst und voller Panik bei mir angerufen hat!" sagte Kaiki bedacht zu seinem Sohn der grinste seine Verlobte nur an und fragte „Dann verschwindest du auf der Stelle wenn nicht darf ich dich rausschmeißen!" „OK!" sagte sein Vater verwundert. Er sah nicht Marrons Weheleidigen blick die wollte auch schon die flucht ergreifen vor Chiaki doch der Packte sie nur am arm und meinte „Nichts da du bleibst hier!" Marron blieb nichts anderes übrig und stellte sich an ihren alten Platz zurück. Kaiki klappte der den Mund auf als Chiaki ihm die Geschichte erzählte Gerade wollte er zu einer kräftigen Standpauke ansetzen (5) als Chiaki ihn an sein versprechen erinnerte „Na warte bis du in der Klinik bist!" mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich. „Findest du alleine raus?" „JA!" kam die wütende Antwort seines Vaters als er auch schon die Tür zuknallen hörte, Marron sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Was?" fragte Chiaki unschuldig. „War da gerade nötig ihn so raus zu schmeißen?" „JA!" „Aber warum denn er ? Er hat dir doch nichts getan!" „Doch er hat uns unterbrochen." Sagte Chiaki in seiner alten Playboymanier. „CHIAKI!" Marron konnte es nicht glauben. Er konnte doch nicht immer nur an Sex denken oder? Na ja bei Chiaki war sie sich da nicht so sicher er war halt ein Playboy und würde es bei IHR immer sein.

Armer Kaiki !

Wenn der wüsste was kurz bevor er kam bei denen abging hahaha ;D

Blöde Lage

Vielleicht sollte er ihm ja sagen das er Großvater wird sein sehnlichster Traum normalerweise fragt er es die beiden auch immer zu erst

ER versteht viel spaß aber da hört er auf wegen seiner Frau

So Leute und weil ihr so ewig warten musstet gibt's jetzt im einem rutsch die chapters bis chapi 10

Hoffe ich bekomm ein kleines feedback

Eure Jlp


	4. Marrons rache

Autor: marronjeanne  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paaring: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura! Die ganzen Lemon zehnen sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion! Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein Hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen.

Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht   
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare 

Kapitel4

Sie ist nur eine Minute in ihren Gedanken versunken doch diese zeit nutzte Chiaki aus um die Türe abzuschließen und sie wieder auf die arbeitsplatte zu heben. Er beginnt ihren Hals zu Küssen „Chiaki bitte nicht" säuselt sie während er anfängt an ihren Ohr zu knabbern worauf hin sie leise seufzt. Er lässt von ihrem Ohr ab und küsst sie sanft. Er knabbert an ihrer Unterlippe und streicht über die Lippen. Seufzten öffnet sie denn Mund und lässt so die ihr fremde und doch so bekannte Zunge ihn ihr Reich. Chiakis Zunge streicht über die Zähne und kitzelt den Gaumen bevor er das Gegenstück suchte. Sie tanzen umeinander, beginnen wieder das spiel von Jäger und gejagte, auch wenn sie nie wissen wer welcher Part ist. Chiakis Hände sind derweil auch nicht untätig. Sie gleiten unter das Top bevor sie denn BH öffnen. Doch bevor er ihn ausziehen kann schlingt Marron ihre Beine um seine hüfte, löst ihre Lippen von seinen und haucht: „Nicht hier." Chiaki hebt Marron hoch, legt seine Lippen auf die Ihre und geht so zur Tür. Marron schling ihre Arme um seinen Hals um bessern halt zu haben und um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Doch da gibt es ein Problem und das war die abgeschlossene Tür. Chiaki legt seine Hände unter Marrons Po, schiebt sie noch mal hoch bevor er eine Hand löst und versucht die Tür zu öffnen. Doch das klappt leider nicht. Chiaki löst sich von Marrons Lippen und funkelt die Tür sauer an. Marron muss ob dieser Aktion Lächeln bevor sie eine Hand aus seinen Nacken nimmt und die Tür aufschließt. Chiaki sieht sie verwirt an, doch sie lächelt nur und küsst ihn wieder. Dem ist es in den Augenblick auch egal warum er die Tür nicht aufbekommen hat und trägt sie weiter ins Schlafzimmer wo er sie auch auf das Bett legt. Er löst denn Kuss aber nicht. Er stützt sich mit den Ellebogen neben ihren Kopf und mit denn Knien neben der Taille ab. Dann müssen sie wegen Luftmangel denn Kuss doch lösen. Chiaki will das bild was sich ihm bietet für immer ihn sich einbrennen. Da liegt sie, die Haare wirr abstehend, die Wangen rot, die Augen verschleiert, was seine auch waren, die Lippen vom küssen rot und vom Speichel leicht glänzend. Doch Marron scheint andere Pläne zu haben, denn sie zieht ihn wieder zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen. Seine Hände wandern wieder unter das Top und ziehen ihr den BH aus. Er streichelt noch ein bisschen über denn rücken bevor er ihr auch das Top auszieht, weshalb sie sich trennen mussten. Chiaki küsst sich zum Hals runter und fängt an da zu saugen, beißt leicht rein und leckt noch mal drüber. Als er sich entfernt sieht er einen roten Fleck MEINE denkt er noch bevor er sich weiter runter küsst. Mit seinen Händen streicht er die Brüste entlang biss er zu der ersten Brustwarze kommt. Er leckt kurz mit der Zunge drüber was Marron ein keuchen entlogt. Chiaki grinst und denkt Das gefällt dir also bevor er sie ganz ihn den Mund nimmt und sie verwöhnt. Er saugt dran, beißt mal sanft rein und zieht mal dran bis sie hart ist, dann vertönte er die andere, die er mit denn fingern bearbeitet hatte. Marron entlogt er so immer wieder ein paar töne. „Mach... mach endlich." Doch Chiaki will sie noch ein bisschen quälen und bleibt im oberen bereich mit Händen und Mund. „Das zahl ich dir heim" bringt Marron schwer atmend raus und Chiaki weis das sie es ernst meint, doch es lohnt sich. Nach einer weile zeigt er erbarmen mit ihr oder liegt es doch eher daran das er auch schon lange schmerzhaft Erregt war? Er zieht ihr langsam die Hose aus und dann das Höschen das schon feucht ist. Dann krabbelt er noch oben, küsst sie leidenschaftlich und Marron geht direkt drauf ein. Mit einer Hand reizt er weiter dir Brustwarzen und mit der anderen spreizt er Marrons Beine, so dass er sich dazwischen setzen kann. Dann fängt er an, an ihrem Kitzler zu reiben was Marron ein stöhnen entlogt was jedoch vollkommen ihm Kuss unter geht. Dann lässt er Aufeinmahl davon ab was Marron ein wimmern lässt und das veranlasst ihn zum grinsen Erst weigern und es dann nicht aushalten. doch er denkt gar nicht daran auf zuhören. Mit beiden Händen hält er Marrons Beine fest und macht es sich dann dazwischen bequem. Dann beugt er sich vor und streicht mit der Zunge über den Kitzler was Marron auch mit einen stöhnen bejaht. Chiaki reizt denn Kitzler immer weiter und lässt langsam ein Bein los. Dann dringt er mit einem Finger in Marron ein. Die versucht den Finger und der Zunge entgegen zu kommen. Er nimmt noch einen Finger dazu und zieht sie nach einer weile zurück genauso wie seine Zunge. Marron wimmert. Er kann doch jetzt nicht aufhören. denkt sie verzweifelt. Als sie jedoch merkt wie Chiakis Zunge in sie eindrang und sich Rhythmisch bewegt stöhnt sie laut auf. Chiaki liebt denn Geruch und denn Geschmack. Er wird immer schneller und mit einer Hand fängt er wieder an denn Kitzler zu reizen. So gut. Warum habe ich mich überhaupt geweigert? Chiaki wird wieder langsamer und will sich zurückziehen doch als Marron das bemerkt zieht sie ihn mit denn Beinen näher. OK Jetzt habe ich wohl genug gespielt denkt er bei sich, beschleunigt wieder das tempo und wird immer schneller. Mit einen spitzen schrei kommt Marron. Chiaki kabelt hoch und gibt der nach Luftringenden Marron einen Kuss wo sie sich selbst schmecken kann. „Du schmeckst gut." Meint Chiaki grinsend. „Das bekommst du zurück" sagt Marron noch bevor sie ihn an denn Schultern packt und mit Schwung dreht so das sie nun oben war. „Dann mach mal" haucht Chiaki ihr verführerisch zu. Marron kann darauf nur sadistisch grinsen und Chiaki bekommt ein ungutes Gefühl. Aber als Marron aufsteht und weg ging bekommt er Panik. „Wo willst du hin?" fragt er entsetzt doch da kommt sie auch schon wieder mit einen Seidentuch ihn der Hand. Chiaki guckt sie skeptisch an doch sie lächelt nur legt seine arme über seinen Kopf und bindet sie zusammen. „Was soll das?" „Damit du mich nicht anfasst und wenn du es doch tust höre ich auf." „WAS!" Marron grinst Chiaki an. Dann setzt sie sich was Chiaki ein stöhnen entlogt, weil sie sich genau auf seine Erektion gesetzt hat. Sie lässt langsam ihre Hüfte kreisen wodurch Chiaki scharf Luft einzieht. Dann beugt sie sich runter und beginnt genüsslich an seinen Hals zu saugen bis sich da, wie bei ihr, ein roter Fleck bildet. Dann zieht sie denn Pulli so hoch es geht, beugt sich dann wieder runter und saugt an einer seiner Brustwarzen. Die andere verwöhnt sie mit der Hand. Kneift mal rein, zieht etwas fester dran und wird mit einen stöhnen belohnt. Dann küsst sie sich über den Bauch und zieht mit der Zunge die Konturen der Muskeln nach. Sie liebkost denn ganzen Oberkörper, aber weiter als zum Hosenbund geht sie nicht. Dann widmet sie sich ausführlich denn Bauchnabel. Sie umkreist ihn und stupst auch mal rein wodurch Chiaki seufzten muss. Dann legt sie ihre Lippen um ihn und saugt dran. Zufrieden hört sie sein keuchen. Sie läst aber die ganze zeit über ihre Hüfte kreisen. „Marron bitte... ich... ich ka..." doch der Rest des Satzes geht in ein lustvolles stöhnen über da Marron denn druck auf Chiakis Lende erhöht. Sie spreizt seine Beine, setzt sich dazwischen und leckt über die große Ausbeulung ihn der Hose. Chiaki beißt sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht all zu laut zu sein. Sie fährt immer wieder über die stelle und beißt auch mal zu. Dann öffnet sie langsam und ohne jede hast denn Reißverschluss und denn Knopf wobei sie jedes Mal die Hände in seinen schoss drückt. Chiaki Stöhnt dankend auf denn in der Hose war es sehr eng gewesen. Leider lässt sie ihn die Bocksehrshorts an. Dann setzt sie sich wieder auf seinen schoss und damit ganz genau auf seine Erregung. Chiaki kann einen kleinen schrei nicht zurückhalten doch der geht im leidenschaftlichen Kuss unter. Chiaki erwidert nur zu gerne da er irgendwie seine Energie loswerden wollte. Marron zieht ihn ganz langsam seine Shorts aus und als die Bund über seinen Penis musste wird sie noch langsamer da sie sich denkt dass es ziemlich drücken muss. Als sie dann weg ist atmet Chiaki erleichtert aus. Marron hält Chiakis Beine fest und fährt dann mit der Zunge die Innenseite das Oberschenkel entlang da sie herausgefunden hatte das Chiaki an der stelle sehr reizbar ist. Sie fährt hoch und runter und auch bei der anderen Seite. „Marron... bitte." Marron sieht fragend auf und meint dann: „Soll ich aufhören?" Hab ich mich da gerade verhört? „NEIN!" „Was soll ich dann machen Chiaki? Sag es mir." Haucht Marron und fuhr mit dem Finger weiter die Innenseite entlang was es Chiaki nicht gerade leichter macht zu antworten. „Blas... Blas mir einen." Sagt er endlich und wurde leicht rot. „Sicher?" Chiaki nickt nur. Marron lässt von seinen Beinen ab und legte sie auf seine Hüfte bevor sie mit der Zunge über die nasse Spitze fährt und so die ersten Lusttropfen wegleckt. Chiaki biegt laut stöhnend seinen Rücken durch, er will mehr. Doch die Aktion nützt nichts da Marron seine Hüfte festhält. Sie beugt sich runter und leckte an den Hoden. Nimmt sie in den Mund und saugt dran. Chiaki ist kurz davor durchzudrehen, dann läst sie von den Hoden ab und sieht Chiaki in die Augen der sieht sie bittend an und... Marron denkt gar nicht dran jetzt nachzugeben. Mit einer Hand lies sie seine Hüfte los und massiert die Hoden. Sie sieht Chiaki dabei direkt ins Gesicht. Doch der kann nur stöhnen und denn Kopf hin und her werfen. Dann lies sie davon ab und legte ihr Hand um seine Erregung die nach mehr bettelt. Sie fährt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über sie, und wenn Chiaki es nicht wissen würde, würde er es für Einbildung halten. Sie fährt mit denn Daumen über die spitze und erhöht denn druck etwas. Chiaki wimmert. Ich werde nicht noch mal bitten. Ich werde NICHT noch mal bitten. Marron erhöht denn druck wieder und fährt dann ein paar Mal die ganze Länge entlang bevor sie wieder aufhört. OK Ich WERDE bitten und betteln! „Marron, bitte... mach weiter. Ich.. ich..." Tränen der Verzweiflung treten in seine Augen und Marron gibt nach. Sie führte ihre Hand wieder zur Hüfte, hält sie fest, nimmt die rote spitze in den Mund und fängt an dran zu saugen. Dann nimmt sie kurz die ganze Erregung in den Mund. So kurz das Chiaki glaubt er habe sich das eingebildet, als Marron sanft drüberpustet merkt er dass er es sich nicht eingebildet haben kann. Marron nimmt wieder die ganze Erregung ihn denn Mund und saugt daran. Fährt mit denn Kopf hoch und runter und erhöht denn druck der Lippen. Chiaki kann nur noch stöhnen und es fällt ihn sehr schwer zu atmen. Als Marron ihn ganz im Mund hat macht sie eine Schluckbewegung und um Chiaki war es geschehen. Mit Marrons Namen schreiend kommt Chiaki in Marrons Mund die auch alles schluckt. Dann krabbelt sie zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn. Wie Marron eben kann er sich jetzt selber schmecken. Das war es wert gewesen denkt Chiaki bevor er Marron in denn arm nimmt und einschläft.


	5. Das Aufwiedersehen

Hallo allerseits!

Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe gut und das ihr weihnachten und den Start ins neue Jahr gut überstanden habt.

Wie ihr ja alle wisst ist in Asien eine der größten Katastrophen seit Jahren passiert. Ich möchte euch auch nicht lange damit nerven nur Zwei dinge.

**1.:** Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir lernen diese Welt als Geschenk Gottes zu betrachten und sie nicht noch mehr zerstören. Einige werden jetzt wahrscheinlich denken das ich irgend so eine Öko Tante bin das stimmt aber nicht ich wollte es einfach nur mal gesagt haben.

**2.: **Möchte ich euch bitten bevor ihr jetzt lest eine Minute zu schweigen und einfach an die Menschen denkt die einen Menschen bei der Flutkatastrophe verloren haben und an die Opfer zu denken.

……………………………………………

So und nun viel vergnügen beim lesen:

Kapitel 5

Vier Stunden später weckte Chiaki ein panischer schrei. Verschlafen öffnete Chiaki seine Augen und sah Marron hektisch rumflitzen. Er verstand erst nicht ihre Hektik als er allerdings auf die Uhr sah wurde ihm so einiges klar. Marron musste in einer stunde am Flughafen sein. „Musste das jetzt sein!" rief sie ihm aus dem Bad leicht sauer zu. „Also ich hatte das Gefühl das du nicht genug bekamst." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu ihr ins Badezimmer. Marron machte sich gerade die haare zusammen zu einem Zopf. „Machst du mir mal das kleid zu?" „Na ja ich finde es zwar besser du würdest mir sagen das ich dir dein kleid aufmachen soll aber ich mache es auch gerne zu." „CHIAKI!" „Ja was ist?" flüsterte Chiaki in Marrons Ohr und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den kleinen blauen fleck den sie noch am hals hatte und an die vergangenen stunden erinnerte. Marron bemerkte den Knutschfleck und wollte gerade nach ihrem make up greifen um ihn weg zu machen doch Chiaki griff nach ihrer hand. „Das kannst du schön sein lassen süße jeder soll wissen das du schon vergeben bist." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie aus dem Bad warf sie sanft auf das Sofa nahm einen ihrer Schuhe und zog ich ihr sanft an.

„So Prinzessin nun könnt ihr in euren Flieger steigen aber das ihr mir wieder kommt damit ich euer Gemahl werden kann." „okay mein Prinz geleitet mich denn noch hinaus?" „aber sicher My Lady!" lachen schlang Marron arme um Chiakis hals und sah ihm tief in die Augen. In diese Bernsteinbraunen Augen in die sie so gerne sah in denen sie immer das Gefühl hatte sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Sie fragte sich ob sie dieses Gefühl jemals verlieren würde. „Es war wunderschön." Flüsterte Marron und küsste ihn aus seine Knutschfleck den er von ihr hatte sanft fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Konturen des blauen Flecks nach. „Ja das finde ich auch aber du musst!" zärtlich löste er ihre arme von seinem Hals holte ihren Koffer nahm ihren arm und zog sie aus der Wohnung. Kurze zeit später standen sie vorm Auto. Marron sah Chiaki dabei zu wie er ihren Koffer im Kofferraum unterbrachte. „So der ist drin jetzt nur noch schnell zum Flughafen und dann zur Arbeit!" sagte er und zog sie ihn seine Arme. „Musst du wirklich." „Chiaki las uns bitte nicht schon wieder deshalb streiten!" „OK weißt du ich hab mir gerade überlegt na ja eigentlich wollte ich dich damit Überasche aber nächste Woche werde ich nachkommen." „Chiaki aber du musst doch arbeiten." „ Na ja im Gegensatz zu dir habe Ich wirklich mit meinem Vater gefragt ob ich zwei Wochen frei kriege und Tatawaki schreibt in der Uni für mich mit!" Marron schnaubte bei dem Namen Tatawaki sie konnte diesen Typen nicht leiden. Bei ihm hatte sie immer ein komisches Gefühl. Manchmal zog er sie schon fast mit den Augen aus sie schauerte bei dem Gedanken an ihn. „Ich weiß nicht was du gegen Tatawaki hast er ist doch nett." „Na ja ich sag's dir wenn du fertig mit Studieren und so gut wie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hast so aber jetzt muss ich los sonst wird's zu knapp." OK steig ein und das mit Tatawaki klären wir wenn ich bei dir in den USA bin klar!" Marron wusste das sie dagegen jetzt nichts erwidern konnte wenn sie erstens nichts zu Spätkommen wollte und 2. wusste sie einfach das er keinen Widerspruch gelten lassen würde. Sie seufzte und überging das Thema Tatawaki einfach „Chiaki du kriegst nur noch mehr Ärger mit deinem Vater also her mit dem Schlüssel." „Du bist gut ich gebe dir doch nicht den Schlüssel zu meinem kleinen den Setzt du doch direkt in den Sand!" „Danke ich liebe dich auch!" Sie seufzte laut gemeiner Kerl nutz du nur die Situation aus aber ich werde meine Rache schon bekommen du wirst nicht wissen wo, wann oder wie aber du wirst wissen das es Passiert schwörte Marron sich. Sie wollte sich gerade zur Beifahrer Türe begeben als Chiaki sie wieder zu sich zog. „Ich liebe dich!" wisperte Chiaki zu Marron und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich. Am liebsten hätte er sie nie wieder losgelassen aber er musste er wusste nicht warum aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl so als wenn er sie das letzte ml sehen und fühlen würde. Ein lautes Hupen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Marron sprang bei dem lauten Geräusch einen Satz zurück und sah sich hektisch um.

„CHIAKI NAGOYA NUN HAST DU ES ENDGÜLTIG ZU WEITGETRIBEN ALSO DAS MIT DEM URLAUB MUSS ICH MIR NOCHMAL ÜBERLEGEN DU BIST 2 STUNDEN ZU SPÄT WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EN WIR DASS HEISST DU UND ICH HATTEN HEUTE EINE OP UND WER WAR NICHT DA DER HERR DU WIRST DIE SCHICHT NACH HOLEN HABEN WIR UNS DA VERSTANDEN!" Chiaki hörte die Stimme seines Vaters schnell schloss er die Augen und bettete das diese Stimme nur Einbildung war denn sein Vater klang richtig sauer so hatte Chiaki seinen Vater nur sehr selten gesehen er wusste das er jetzt am besten nicht widersprechen sollte er würde so wie so den kürzeren ziehen. „SCHAU MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!" vorsichtig öffnete Chiaki die Augen und sah in die Eiskaltenblauen Augen seines Vaters. Marron bekam richtig Angst als sie Kaiki so sauer sah. Plötzlich fühlte Marron eine die sich um ihre schlang und sie weg zog. „Hallo Marron-san sie sollten lieber aus der Schussline gehen. Wenn Kaiki-sama sauer ist sollten sie lieber abstand von ihm nehmen." „Oh danke Kagura." „Nichts zu danken sag mal was war den heute Morgen du hörtest dich so verstört an?" Besorgt sah Kagura Marron an. „Ach nichts besonderes Chiaki meinte nur das er sich über mich lustig machen können und um dem ganzen die Krone auf zusetzen lies er mich im dem glauben das er ersticke." „Typisch Chiaki das hat er damals auch bei mir gemacht jetzt wird mir auch klar warum Kaiki-sama so stock sauer ist und das ist wirklich selten bei ihm." Sie sahen hinüber zu Chiaki der gerade von seinem Vater aus vollem Leib angeschrieen wurde „DU STEIGST JETZT IN DAS AUTO UND MACHST KEINEN MUCKS MEHR VERSTANDEN!" "Papa a…aber was ist mit Marron?" fragte Chiaki seinen Vater vorsichtig

„Marron?" fragte Kaiki verwundert und blickte einer ängstlich drein blickenden Marron ins Gesicht. „OH Marron tut mir leid ähm na ja es hatte wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun nur ähm na ja … egal Chiaki wird dich natürlich erst zum Flughafen fahren." „Nein, nein ich werde selbst fahren." Mit diesen Worten nahm Marron Chiaki die schlüssel aus der hand. Chiaki sah diese düster aus sie nutze diese Situation eiskalt aus anstatt ihm zu helfen seinem Vater die Chance zu geben sich zu berügen und ich dacht sie wäre ein Engel tz sie weiß genau das ich ihr hier jetzt nicht widersprechen würde „Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht?" riss sein Vater ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Nein waschen sie ihm nur mal ordentlich den Kopf für mich ja!" „Ok aber Marron sag doch endlich Kaiki zu mir ich verstehe nicht warum du damit bis nach der Hochzeit warten willst:"(1) „Auf irgend etwas muss ich mich doch freuen können." Lachte Marron. Chiaki blickte ungläubig von Kaiki zu seiner Verlobten beide verstanden sich nach seiner Meinung zu gut. „So nun muss ich aber wirklich los Auf wieder sehen Kaiki-san, Ciao Kagura!" „Auf wieder sehen Marron und eine gute reise!" sagten die beiden angesprochenen fast gleichzeitig und winkten ihr zu und die beiden gingen langsam Richtung Auto, wobei Kaiki seinem Sohn noch einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Dieser beugte sich zu Marron hinunter die in der zeit ins Auto gestiegen war und sich nun aus dem herunter gekurbelten Fenster lehnte.

„Du bist Gemein Marron!" „Ich wieso?" „Mir erstens einfach so in den rücken zu fallen und zweitens einfach so eiskalt auszutricksen keine guten Eigenschaften einer Ehefrau!" „Tz….das sagt der richtige von uns beiden mach es gut mein Süßer und lass die Krankenschwestern in frieden und deine Patienten von deinem Vater und Kagura möchte ich gar nicht reden." „ja ja nun bist du wieder mein Engel also Machs gut Prinzessin und vergiss dich ja nicht zu melden wenn du gelandet bist." „Mach ich." Chiaki gab Marron noch einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während er sie küsste zog er aus seiner rechten Jackentasche eine kleine schere und mit der anderen nahm er eine kleine Haarsträhne und Schnitt diese ab. Marron Merkte von all dem nichts den sie hatte die Augen geschlossen Chiaki steckte die harre mit der schere in ein kleine tüte in seiner Jackentasche und endete den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich." „ich dich auch nun muss ich aber wirklich bis nächste Woche." „Ja mach es gut und pass auf dich auf ach ja und ruf mich ja an!" „JA!" „Ciao!" mit diesen Worten richtete Chiaki sich auf und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ciao!" mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Marron sich startete den wagen und fuhr los. Chiakis komisches Gefühl wurde immer stärker ein lautes hupen neben ihm lies ich aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren.


	6. Der Unfall

Kapitel 6

Marron sah auf die Uhr. Mist schon 10 Uhr 15 hoffentlich schaff ich das noch Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Lippenstift als sie in den Spiegel sah viel ihr die kurze Haarsträhne auf die von ihrem kopf abstand auf. „CHIAKI!" rief sie wütend aus als wenn genau der neben ihr sitzen würde. Dieser kranker Playboy na warte wenn du in Amerika bist dann kannst du was erleben mir einfach so eine Haarsträhne abzuschneiden IDIOT ich schwöre dir sollt ich diesen Flug verpassen dann hoffe ich für dich das du dein Testament schon gemacht hast! während sie immer weiter in ihre Gedanken versank wie sie es Chiaki heimzahlen konnte und an die vergangen stunden merkte sie nicht wie sie immer schneller fuhr. Ein lautes Hupen schreckte Marron aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirt blickte sie in den Rückspiegel der Fahrer hinter ihr deutete immer wieder mit der hand nach vorne sie folgte seiner hand Bewegung. Was sie dort sah gefiel ihr gar nicht und als wäre das nicht genug wurde ihr auch noch speiübel.

Dort raste ein Auto auf SIE zu das konnte doch nicht sein wieso hatte sie nicht besser aufgepasst und vor allem wieso hatte sie heute das Radio nicht angemacht sie tat es doch sonst immer. Sie konnte nicht ausweichen neben ihr fuhr ein Auto das per tu nicht schneller fahren wollte auch nicht als sie hupte. Verdammt wieso fährt der Typ denn nicht schneller. Ihre einzige Chance wenigstens halbwegs gut weg zu kommen war auf die Bremse zutreten das sie allerdings nicht um einen mehrwöchigen Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht herum kommen würde war ihr bewusst und das gleiche galt für den Wutausbruch den Chiaki bekommen würde. WARUM, WARUM ICH GOTT ICH HABE DIR VERDAMT NOCHMAL GEHOLFEN KANNST DU DENN NICH WENIGSTENS EINMAL EINE AUSNAHME MACHEN UND MICH EINMAL VOR SO ETWAS WARNEN! doch bevor sie noch eine Antwort bekam spürte sie den starken Aufprall. Ihr kopf knallte nach vorne auf das Lenkrad was ist mit dem Airback? schoss ihr noch durch den kopf bevor sie merkte das sie langsam das Bewusst sein verlor. Ihre einzigen Gedanken die sie jetzt noch hatte waren die wie sehr sie Chiaki doch liebte.

Bevor sie endgültig das bewusst sein verlor, merkte sie noch zwei starke Arme die sich um sie schlugen. Von da an wurde alles schwarz um sie….


	7. Lektion:Höre auf deine Gefühle

Autor: marronjeanne  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paaring: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer : Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura ! Die ganzen Lemon zehnen sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion !Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht  
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare

_Zur gleich Zeit_

„Marron!" Chiaki schreckte hoch. Er spürte auf einmal ein Stechen im Herzen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das Marron etwas passiert ist.

„Chiaki hör endlich auf dir sorgen zu machen. Ihr passiert schon nichts."

„Mhm." Chiaki machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sein Verstand sagt ihm das sein Vater recht hatte. Marron war eine vorsichtige Fahrerin, selbst wenn sie es eilig hatte, doch sein Herz sagte ihm, das ihr gerade etwas passiert war und das jemand bei ihr war der seine Eifersucht erweckte. Er musste zu ihr.

„Chiaki komm es hat einen schrecklichen Autounfall auf der Autobahn nach Tokio gegeben. Sie bringen uns jetzt gleich die ersten Verletzten!" riss ihn Kaiki aus seinen Gedanken. Chiaki stand auf und zog sich, im gehen, seinen Arztkittel an. Kaiki schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, als er sah, was für eine Wirkung er mit dieser Geste auf die umstehenden Frauen hatte.

„Chiaki du bringst Marron in echte Gefahr." Meinte er immer noch breit grinsend zu seinem Sohn. Dieser sah ihn so erschrocken an das er sich ein lachen verkneifen musste.

„Na ja, schau dir mal die Damen hier an und vor allem ihre Blicke wenn sie dich sehen. Wenn man da mal eine nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommt."

„ Du Spinnst!"

„Wenn du meinst. So jetzt aber genug geredet wir müssen arbeiten!" sagte Kaiki und deutete auf die Patienten die herein geschoben wurden.

„Oh endlich Mittagspause!" seufzte Chiaki

„Na dann lass uns mal was essen gehen. Kagura und Yashiro sind bestimmt schon da."

„Mhm okay Paps." Antwortete Chiaki leise. Er hatte die Befürchtung dass dieser Unfall was mit Marron zu tun hat. Das einsigste was er wusste, und das beruhigte ihn nicht gerade, war das es ein Sportwagen war, der mit einem Geisterfahrer zusammen geknallt ist. Danach sind beide Autos in flammen aufgegangen, beide Fahrer sollen es nicht überlebt haben. Die Stiche in seiner Brust wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

„Chiaki, das ganze hat mit Marron nichts zu tun. Du wirst sehen heute Abend wird dich ein fröhliche Marron anrufen, dir sagt das sie gut angekommen ist, das sie dich über alles liebt und das sie sich wünscht du wärst bei ihr." Versuchte Kaiki seinen Sohn aufzumuntern. Allerdings glaubte er selbst nicht an seine Worte. Chiaki liebte seine zukünftige Schwiegertöchterchen abgöttisch, genau wie er damals seine Frau geliebt hatte und er hatte damals auch gemerkt als seine Frau starb. Er war sich sicher das es bei seinem Sohn nicht anders war. Dazu kam noch, das ein Patient ihm erzählt hatte, das es ein silberner Porsche mit einem Nummernschild aus Momukurie gewesen sei und das ein Frau drin gesessen hatte.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" begrüßte er Kagura und Yashiro.

„Hallöchen Kaiki-sama und Chiaki!" begrüßte Yashiro die beiden Männer freudestrahlend, währen Kagura ihnen nur zu nickte. Er wirkte blass und irgendwie verstört. Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch in einer Ecke, nur Chiaki blieb stehen und meinte, bevor er ging, er würde sich einen Kaffe holen gehen.

„Was ist denn mit Chiaki los? Er weiß doch das es hier eine Bedienung gibt!" fragte Yashiro Kaiki erstaunt

„Er macht sich sorgen um Marron. Sag mal Kagura geht's dir nicht gut du bist so blass!"

„ Ich……………ich…………..ich glaube Chiaki-Sama hat recht es …. es kam in den Nachrichten als wir gefahren sind. Das Flugzeug das nach Amerika fliegen sollte ist abgestürzt!" Berichtete Kagura angespannt. Kaiki wollte gerade etwas drauf erwidern als ein Polizist mit einem Traurigen und doch ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an den Tisch der drei trat und fragte an die runde gewand:

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung aber wer von ihnen ist Mr. Nagoya ?"

„Ich…………wieso?" In Gedanken bettete er immer und immer wieder den gleichen Satz:

„ Bitte, bitte lieber Gott tu ihm das jetzt nicht an. Lass Marron nicht tot sein. Das verkraftet er nicht" doch die erschütternden Worte des Polizisten rissen ihn aus seinen gebeten.

„Es tut mir leid aber ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, das ihre Verlobte, Fräulein Marron Kusakabe heute bei dem Autounfall der sich auf der Autobahn nach Tokio ereignet hatte, verstorben ist. Sie ist mit dem Geisterfahrer zusammen gestoßen. Sie hatte keine Chance. Das einzigste das wir fanden war dieser Ring." Für Kaiki ging es auf einmal ganz schnell. Zuerst hörte er wie etwas auf dem Boden dicht neben ihm zersprang und fast im gleich Moment spürte er wie etwas sehr schweres eben falls zu Boden ging. Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Chiaki in die Scherben der Kaffee Tasse zu Boden ging

„CHIAKI!" schrie Kaiki entsetzt und stürzte neben ihn.

„Kaiki, geh und hol mir eine trage und du Yashiro hol eine Schwester!"

_Zurzeit als der Polizist zu Kaiki trifft bei Chiaki _

Chiaki kam gerade mit seiner Kaffee Tasse zurück, die neben bei leer war, zum Tisch. Er hatte beschlossen seinem Vater zu glauben und die Stiche in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Doch als er gerade am Tisch stand wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Er sah den Polizist und er verstand auch seine Worte und dessen Bedeutung aber glauben konnte er es nicht. Marron war tot. Aber sie wollten doch heiraten. Nein das konnte nicht sein. Von ihr konnte doch nicht nur mehr der kleine silberne mit einem kleinen Diamanten besetzte Verlobungsring da sein. Nein es konnte einfach nicht sein ………oder doch?

Hatte er deshalb diesen stechenden schmerz gespürt?

Hat er gespürt wie sie gestorben ist? Seine Gedanke konnte er nicht mehr zu ende bringen, denn er merkte wie ihm die Kaffeetasse aus der hand glitt und er zeit gleich mit dem zerschellen der Tasse auf dem Boden in die erlösende Ohmacht fiel.

Stille umgab ihn.

Fortsetzung folgt……..


	8. 4 Jahre

Autor: marronjeanne  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paarig: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura! Die ganzen Lemon Szenen

sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion! Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein Hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht  
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare

4 Jahre später

„Jeanne, ich bitte dich, komm zu mir zurück. Ich flehe dich an!" „Nein, Noyn, ganz sicher nicht." Mit diesen Worten ging eine junge Frau mit langen, bis zur hüften reichenden, schwarzen haaren und braunen Augen, die zurzeit zornig funkelten, an dem rothaarigen Mann vorbei in Richtung Universität von Tokio.

"Hallöchen Jeanne, wie geht es uns den heute?" „HM, ganz gut wenn ich nur einmal meine ruhe hätte!" „Nervt dich Noyn immer noch?" „Jep. Joan, der glaubt tatsächlich, dass ich es ihm einfach verzeihen würde. Ich meine…..gibt es das. 4 Jahre. 4Jahre belügt er mich sage ich wäre seine Frau. Er hat es schamlos ausgenutzt, das ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, was vor meinem „Autounfall" war. Wer sagt denn das ich überhaupt einen hatte? Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Das ist sogar das einzige was ich ihm glaube. Ich glaube nicht im Geringsten daran, das er nicht wusste dass ich nicht seine Frau bin, und soll ich dir noch was sagen? Ich glaube er weiß ganz genau, wer ich wirklich bin. "(1) „ Jeanne, glaubst du wirklich dass er weiß wer du wirklich bist? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich glaub ihm auch nicht, dass er nicht wusste, dass du nicht seine Frau bist. Aber wieso sollte er so was machen? Ich traue ihm viel zu aber das nicht." „Ich weiß auch nicht aber ich hab so ein Gefühl und das hat mich bis jetzt noch nie getäuscht. Wie das hier zeigt." „Hm…. Es war aber schon witzig, wie du ihn vor dem Traualtar ausgequetscht hast und er hat tatsächlich alles erzählt!" Die junge Frau brach in Lachen aus, als sie sich erinnerte, wie Jeanne, Noyn, vor dem Traualtar sitzen gelassen hat und die nachfolgende „Hochzeitsfeier" in eine Single Feier umgewandelt hatte. Jeanne beobachtete ihre Freundin. Ihre Strahlend blauen Augen bildeten Lachtränen, während sie sich mit ihrer Hand die mittellangen, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Jeanne und Joan hatten sich in den letzten 4 Jahren immer mehr zu besten Freunden entwickelt. Beide waren sich sofort sympathisch gewesen als sie sich zum ersten Mal sahen. Nach ein paar Tagen holte Joan, Jeanne immer an dem kleinen Eckcafe ab und von dort gingen sie gemeinsam zur Uni. Sie beide studierten Medizin und gehörten zu den Eliteschülern ihrer Klasse. So hatte es keinen -außer den beiden- gewundert das sie diejenigen waren die im Nagoya Hospital einen Praktikumsplatzbekommen haben, den Jährlich die zwei besten aus der Uni bekamen. Heute Mittag sollten sie dorthin, aber heute Morgen, mussten sie erst noch zu dem treffen das ihr Professorin veranstaltete. „Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt Jeanne?" „Klar ich bin echt gespannt! Und du?" „ICH, kein bisschen" hätte ihre stimme sich nicht vor Aufregung überschlagen, hätte Jeanne es ihr geglaubt, aber so grinste sie ihre Freundin nur wissend an, was diese mit einem leichten schlag auf dem Hinterkopf quittierte. „Was willst du eigentlich jetzt machen?" Jeanne sah ihre Freundin einen Augenblick fragend an. Als sie dann verstand was diese meinte antwortete sie ihr entschlossen: "Das ist doch klar! Ich werde mein Studium beenden! Ich werde, wenn ich wieder komme, bei Roy anfangen in der Bar zu arbeiten und mir eine Wohnung suchen. Ich kann ja nicht ewig bei Roy wohnen. Zwischen durch werde ich dann versuchen meine wahre Identität heraus zu finden." „Und das stellst du dir so einfach vor. Ich weiß ja nicht." „Nein natürlich nicht. Ich erzähle dir später im Zug. Die Kayan (2) sieht nicht gerade gut gelaunt aus." Während des Gespräches waren die beiden in den Vorlesungsraum gekommen und hatte sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt. Nun sahen sie ihre Professorin erwartungsvoll an, die mürrisch in die rund blickte. „So da wir nun ja vollzählig sind, kann ich ja anfangen. Ich werde ihnen jetzt gleich ihre Papiere geben, die sie dem Direktor des Krankenhauses geben werden, in dem sie für die nächsten 2 Monate arbeiten. Sie werde wahrscheinlich am Anfang nur am Rand stehen und beobachten, denken sie dran sich Notizen zu machen, und zu fragen wenn sie etwas nicht wissen oder nicht verstanden haben. Und tun sie mir, persönlich, einen gefallen und benehmen sie sich. Ich möchte keine Anrufe haben bei denen mir mitgeteilt wird, das sie sich schlecht benehmen!" Beendete die Professorin ihre rede und sah alle ihrer Schüler scharf an. Sie wusste zwar dass diese Worte bei diesem Kurs nicht gesagt werden mussten, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Als sie alle Schüler fixierte hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Pult und griff nach der Mappe die drauf lag „ Ich werde sie nach vorne rufen. Sie holen sich ihr Papiere ab und setzen sich dann wieder auf ihren platz. Ich möchte mit ihnen noch etwas durchgehen bevor sie gehen."

Einige Stunden Später im Zug nach Momukuri

„ Also Jeanne, was willst du machen um dein wahres Ich zu finden?" fragte Joan ihre Freundin sofort, als sie beide im einem leeren Abteil saßen. Die angesprochene verdrehte über das gute Gedächtnis ihrer Freundin die Augen „Man, man, man. Vergisst du denn nie was?" „Nö also ich höre" „Ähm... gut versprich mir das du nicht lachen wirst, ja?" als Joan nickte fing sie wieder an zu sprechen „Ich hab dir doch von diesen Kopfschmerzen erzählt die ich manchmal habe?" „ Süße, wir haben alle manchmal Kopfschmerzen!" „Ich rede von denen, wenn mir etwas bekannt vorkommt, ich es aber trotzdem noch nie gehört habe oder mich zu mindest nicht mehr dran erinnern kann!" „ Ach die Erinnerungs- Kopfschmerzen" „Ja die bekam ich wieder als, die Kayan von Momokuri und dem Nagoya Krankenhaus erzählt hat. Stärker als sonst und ich bekam ein total komisches Gefühl, als wenn sich irgendetwas total drauf freuen würde, wieder nach Momukuri zukommen. Als hätte ich dort etwas total Wichtiges vergessen. Also werde ich versuchen in Momukuri etwas heraus zu finden:" „Ich weiß ja nicht. Versprich dir davon nicht zu viel." „ Ein Versuch ist es wert!" „Da hast du Recht. Sag mal, wer holt uns eigentlich ab?" „Hast du der Kayan überhaupt zu gehört?" „Dem Drachen? Nö!" Jeanne schüttelte über das verhalten ihrer Freundin den Kopf, beantwortete aber trotzdem ihre Frage: "Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden hab, dann Nagoya-senior, Nagoya-junior oder der Sekretär. Wir werden in einer zur Verfügung gestellten Wohnung von den Nagoyas wohnen." „Danke. Weckst du mich wenn wir da sind?" „ Ja klar süße. Auf der Rückfahrt bist du dran!" „Oui, bon soir"(3) „Dir auch ne gute Nacht." mit diesen Worten lehnte sich Joan an das große bequeme Seiten Polster und schlief fast augenblicklich ein, während Jeanne sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche schnappte.

Fortsetzung folgt ……………

(1) Geht euch ein Licht auf wen ich meine

(2) Diese Frau gibt es wirklich sie ist meine Lehrerin tja so bekommt man auch seine Rache für zu viel Hausaufgaben

(3) Oui, Bon soir ist französisch und heißt auf Deutsch ja, gute Nacht


	9. Die erste Begegnung

Autor: marronjeanne  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paarig: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura! Die ganzen Lemon Szenen

sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion! Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein Hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht  
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare

Kapitel 9

Die erste Begegnung

„Sie werde bei dir in der Wohnung wohnen Süße! Vater und ich hatten einen Riesenkrach deswegen, aber ich befürchte wenn du hier wärst hättest du ihnen es ebenfalls erlaubt, und mich ordentlich zurechtgewissen. Warum, warum hat Gott dich nur zu sich gerufen? Haben wir ihm nicht immer treu gedient? Du mehr als jede andere! Du hast ihn vor Satan gerettet! Und was ist der dank? Er lässt dich qualvoll sterben! Wenn du nur hier wärst. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl du bist noch am leben….?" Chiaki brach ab. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, das Marron tot sein soll. Die letzten 4 Jahre hatte er eher schlecht als recht rumgekriegt. Er hatte seinen Doktor mit Auszeichnung gemacht, und war jetzt Chefarzt der Kinderabteilung im Krankenhaus seines Vaters. Das ER gerade Chefarzt der Kinderabteilung wurde war eine traurige Ironie. Marron hatte all die Jahre versucht ihn dazu zu bewegen dort zu arbeiten. Er hatte immer wieder lachend gesagt, das das für ihn nichts sei und er die Kraft ja für ihr eigenes Kind brauchen würde. Wie sehr hätte es dich gefreut zu sehen das ich nun doch auf der Kinderstation arbeite. Du hast Kinder immer abgöttisch geliebt und nun können wir nie ein eigenes haben. Hoffentlich hab ich dir damit einen Wunsch erfüllt (1) "Chiaki kommst du wir müssen nun los. Die beiden Damen dürften gleich ankommen." Riss ihn Kagura aus seinen Gedanken. Resigniert seufzte Chiaki auf „Ciao Prinzessin!" mit diesen letzten Worten, und einem letzten griff um die roten Rosen in der Vase zu richten, stand er auf und ging langsam zu Kagura. „Komm! Lass uns die beiden abholen!" sagte er als er bei Kagura angekommen war. Dieser antwortete ihm während sie zum Auto gingen. „Deinem Vater tut es Leid ..." Chiaki der wusste was er ihm sagen wollte schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Lass gut sein. Ich hab mich kindisch benommen. Wenn Marron gelebt hätte, hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt. Ich werde mich heut Abend bei Vater entschuldigen." Eine weile herrschte stille und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach „Fährst du oder ich?" fragt Chiaki, Kagura, als sie beim Auto angekommen waren. „ Ich denke mal das ich fahren werde." antwortete der gefragte ihm „Sag mal, woran erkennen wir die beide eigentlich?" fragte Chiaki den Fahrer des Autos, als dieser ein viertel stunde später am Bahnhof nach einem Parkplatz suchte „An ihrer Uniform. Könntest du bitte die beiden abholen! Ich warte hier!" Chiaki nickte, also fuhr Kagura fort ihm das wichtigste zu erklären. „Wenn noch ein Parkplatz frei werden sollte, werde ich nach kommen. Die Uniformen sind weiß, schwarz und gold. Also nicht zu über sehen. Wenn du sie trotzdem nicht findest, wartest du einfach bis sich der Bahnhof gelehrt hat. Sie werden bestimmt dort warten. Ach ja, der Zug kommt auf gleiß 4." „Bis gleich." mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Chiaki , stieg aus dem Auto und macht sich auf den Weg zum Gleiß 4.

Bei Jeanne im Zug

„He, wir sind da." Jeanne stupste ihre Freundin vorsichtig an. Dies murmelt schläfrig „Was? Schon da? Na hoffentlich bekommen wir schnell ein bett." Jeanne lacht. „Süße, du hast gerade mindestens 3 stunden geschlafen." „Na und!" „Na los, komm schon! Wir wollen sie doch nicht warten lassen. Die denken nachher noch wir wären unpünktlich!" „Was bei dir ja auch zu trifft, oder!" „Tz, jetzt kannst du deine Tasche alleine tragen!" mit diesen Worten warf Jeanne, Joan ihre Tasche auf ihren schoss und nachdem sie ihre eigene genommen hatte, machte sie sich auf den weg den Zug zu verlassen. „WARTE DOCH AUF MICH!" rief ihr Joan hinterher. Als sie sah, das ihre Freundin sich auf den weg machte, den Zug zu verlassen. Schnell sprang sie auf und lief ihr hinter her Warum muss sie denn auf einmal so auf Pünktlichkeit achten. Als die beiden auf dem Gleiß standen, sahen sie sich verloren um. „Ähm... Joan-Maus wie erkennen wir sie eigentlich?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hat der Drache den nichts gesagt?" „Nein." „Wenn wundert's? Sie war wahrscheinlich zu sehr damit beschäftigt Feuer zu spucken." „Joan, sie hat dich nur gewarnt, dich zu benehmen mehr nicht." „Warum eigentlich? Als könnte ich mich nicht benehmen. Also wirklich! Ich bin doch die Höfflichkeit in Person, immer lieb, bescheiden und zu jedem ehrlich." „ Ich glaube, es ist einfach die art und weise, wie du ehrlich zu jemanden bist, auf den Rest will ich jetzt hier nicht eingehen." „Was soll denn das heißen!" „Nichts, einfach nichts. Was machen wir denn jetzt!" „Ganz einfach! Wir setzen uns auf die Bank da vorne, bei den Blumen! Entweder sie sehen uns oder wir sehen sie! Ich denke mal das das getummelt sich hier nach her auflösen wird!" „Ok! " So wie es die beiden beschlossen haben, setzten sie sich auf die kleine Bank, die von Blumen umringt wurde. Von wo man aber eine gute übersicht über das gleiß hatte. Jeanne schaute sich in der Zeit die Umgebung an. Sie hatte das Gefühl als kenne sie sich hier aus. Na prima und meine Kopfschmerzen melden sich auch wieder…Aber hallo der sieht ja lecker aus. Da läuft einem ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Kommt der auf uns zu? Also wenn das Nagoya- junior ist gehört der mir! Jeanne ließ den Jungen Mann, der auf sie zu kam, nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er sah so richtig zum anbeißen aus. Er hatte einen langen weißen Sommermantel an und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, mit der rechten Hand fuhr er gerade durch sein blaues Haar (2). Sein blick ging auf die Uhr am rechten Arm und dann wieder zu den beiden Damen. Joan bekam dies alles nicht mit. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und döste ein wenig vor sich hin. Sie blickte erst auf als der Junge Mann sie ansprach. „Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber sind sie zu fällig Miss Jeanne Claude, und Miss Joan Angel?" Jeanne hätte am liebsten geschrieen vor Freunde und vor schmerzen Verdammte Kopfschmerzen… aber … hehehehe STRIKE der ist mir! Um dies ihrer Freundin zu zeigen sprang sie auf, streckte dem jungen Mann, der vermutlich Chiaki Nagoya war, die Hand hin und gab ihm die gewünschte antwort „Die sind wir. Das ist meine Freundin Joan und ich bin Jeanne." Und Joan verstand Kleine Hexe! Na ja selbst schuld, Joan! Warum musst du denn auch hier vor dich hin dösen, während hier solche Schätze rum laufen! schallte sie sich in Gedanken. Sie nickte ihm allerdings freundlich zu und fragte ihn "Sind sie Chiaki Nagoya?" „Genau der bin ich. Wenn sie dann mitkommen würden. Kagura wartet unten auf uns im Auto. Er fand keinen Parkplatz." „Kein Problem" antworteten ihm die beiden Mädchen. So nahmen sich die beiden ihre Tasche und Koffer und gingen mit Chiaki zum Auto. Dort angekommen stieg auch schon Kagura aus und stellte sich den beiden vor. Chiaki beobachtete in dieser Zeit eingehend diese Jeanne. Woher kannte er sie? Jeanne, Jeanne Claude der Name sagt mir was aber woher? „Chiaki steigst du auch ein!" unterbrach Kagura seine Gedanken. „Klar."

also Chiaki macht das nicht nur wegen Marron

(wer das wohl ist?)


	10. Der etwas verwirrte Gastgeber

Autor: Joan Lillian Potter  
E-Mail: Marronschnitzlerweb.de  
Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Kaito Jeanne  
Paarig: Chiaki und Marron  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Arina Tanemura! Die ganzen Lemon Szenen

sind nicht von mir sonder von meiner Freundin Marion! Solche Storys zu schreiben ist mein Hobby also verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Wie oben schon gesagt diese Story habe ich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben (na ja auch in der schule um genau zu sein nur in der schule verlegenesgrinsen)Ein besonderer dank geht an meine Freundin Marion die hat nämlich erstens alle meine Fehler berichtigt und mir sehr oft mut zum weiter schreiben gemacht. Zweitens Marion hat auch alle Lemon zehnen geschrieben (ka wieso aber ich schreibe so was zu oberflächlich) Auch hat Marion mir ziemlich wichtige feetbacks gegeben! ALSO MARION ICH HAB DICH LIEB UND DANKE !  
Diese Story ist meine aller erste in dieser art ich würde mich also richtig freuen wenn ihr mir feetbacks geben würdet ob sie euch gefällt! Ich danke allen fürs lesen Eure marronjeanne  
Erklärung: "..."jemand spricht  
... jemand denkt etwas  
(1) meine Kommentare

HALLÖCHEN! Nach langer, und ich muss zugeben er war wirklich eine lange Zeit melde ich mich mal wieder. Aber diesmal versichere ich euch das ich nun zügig voranschreite auf das ende. Nun zu dem Grund warum ihr solange nichts mehr von mir gehört habt also so ganz einfach war das nicht und ich weiß auch das es einem auf den Geist geht diese andauernde Entschuldigen. Aber ich hatte eine wundevolle Begegnung mit einer „Möwe" die mir sämtlichen mut zum schreiben nahm. Aber Dank der wunderbaren Hilfe meiner lieben Marion hier dein DANKE für das elfte Kapitel .Auch durch einige andere Leutchen die mir gehörig die Meinung gesagt haben. Habe ich mich in den Arsch getreten und wieder angefangen. Natürlich möchte ich mich auch bei allen Lesern bedanken das sie die Story trotz der langen Wartezeiten. AUßERDEM ich suche dringend eine Betaleserin da Marion es nicht mehr machen kann.

Ps: Sorry das es so klein ist aber dafür geht's jetzt so regelmäßig wie es meine Umgebung zulässt weiter

Aber jetzt viel spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 10

Im Wagen schaute Chiaki immer wieder nach hinten, er konnte einfach nicht anders diese Jeanne erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an seine Marron. Könnte es sein das sie doch noch lebt, nein Chiaki sie ist tot, fang erst gar nicht mehr an. „Chiaki!" „Hä?" „Du wurdest was gefragt, wovon du immer träumst das wüste ich mal gerne?"

Neckte ihn Kagura. „Bestimmt von ihrer Freundin oder ihrer Frau, Mr. Nagoya. Ich hatte sie gefragt wo denn die Wohnung ist die sie uns freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt haben, und wann wir morgen in der Klinik sein müssen." Wiederholte Marron freundlich und lächelt ihn an.

„ Ich…habe nur an… den Morgigen Tag gedacht", Chiaki war bewusst das mindestens Kagura ihm diese Lüge nicht abnahm. „ Sie werden die Wohnung neben mir beziehen. Ich werde sie dann jeden morgen, sofern ich nicht krank werde, um halb acht abholen, so das wir um acht mit unserem Dienst beginnen können."

„Was werden denn unsere Aufgaben sein?" Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sprach Joan jemanden direkt an, was wohl daran lag das sie mal nicht schlief. Gespannt sah sie Chiaki an. „Ich denke am Anfang nicht viel. Da werden sie eher zuschauen dürfen, aber wissen sie, so genau weiß ich das gar nicht oder weißt du was die beiden Damen machen werden Kagura?" „Das sind komischer weise die einzigen Dinge, worüber dein Vater nicht mit dir spricht. Wir sind übrigens angekommen. Dein Vater bat mich übrigens dich zu bitten den beiden Damen Momukuri zu zeigen. Wenn sie danach nicht zu müde sind und sie Lust hätten bei ihm auf ein Stück Kuchen vorbei zu schauen würde er sich sehr freuen. Du sollst aber vorher mal kurz anrufen und ihm bescheid geben. Dürfte ich ihnen beiden behilflich bei den Taschen sein?" mit diesen Worten wand sich Kagurra an Marron und Joan, die beide Dankbar nickten und dann Ausstiegen. Nur Chiaki blieb noch einige Sekunden im Wagen sitzen bevor auch er ausstieg um Kagurra behilflich zu sein.

10 Minuten später lagen die Taschen im Wohnzimmer und die Mädchen geschafft auf der Couch „Mein Kopf tötet mich!" „Was sind es denn diesmal für Kopfschmerzen?" „Ha ha! mach dich nur lustig über mich. Wann hat Chiaki noch mal gesagt kommt er uns abholen?" „Um halb drei, dann ne stunde Stadtführung und dann lecker KUCHEN!" „Ich geh zuerst ins Bad!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Jeanne im Bad. „Verflucht seihst du!" rief Joan ihr hinterher.

„Was ziehst du eigentlich an?" fragte Marron als sie aus dem Bad kam und sich direkt Joan gegenüber sah, die sie ungeduldig bei Seite schob, um ins Bad zu kommen. „Warum muss ich auch immer so müde sein. Argh... zieh mein Oberteil an, das mit den Spagettiträgern, du weißt schon. Das Cream farbende, an der Seite Hochgeraffte, mit den braunen Bändern. Dazu noch deine hellblaue Jeans, die schwarzen Stiefel und fertig bist du."

„ Und du bist ein Engel." „Das wusste ich auch schon bevor du es mir gesagt hast, und nun meine liebe lass mich ins Bad ja?" „Arrogant wie eh und je!" „Wer? Ich? Ich mag ja vieles sein aber garantiert nicht arrogant. Zieh dich lieber um!" Nachdem die beiden sich umgezogen hatten und sich noch ein wenig gekabbelt hatten, klingelte es auch schon. Ein recht gut gelaunter Chiaki Nagoya stand vor der Tür.

„Hallo Mr. Nagoya. Sie müssen sich leider noch einen Moment gedulden, Jeanne ist noch nicht ganz fertig." „Kein-„ „Ich bin fertig" unterbrach Marron das kurze Gespräch. „Gut allerdings möchte ich eine kleine Regel aufstellen. Ich möchte das wir uns duzen, ich komme mir sonst so alt wie mein Vater vor und das bin ich definitiv nicht, also einverstanden? Außerdem möchte ich mich für mein Verhalten vorhin entschuldigen."

„Einverstanden" „Jup, und eben waren wir doch alle nicht ganz da oder!" „Dann meine Damen, lassen sie mich Ihnen die Stadt zeigen." Chiaki lächelte den beiden charmant zu, hielt ihnen beide arme hin, sodass sie sich einhacken konnten was beide annahmen.


End file.
